


So Tired

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper finds a tired Soldier. Distracted from his main goal of killing Soldier 76, he also finds out just how tired Jack is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd mini fic I wrote for the Sinful friends of the Reaper 76 Discord Group.

The barracks were hollowed out, ruins only made of cement and memories now. Soldier 76 had come to this old Overwatch base for supplies and old logs. He was weary from days of constant travel on motorcycle, a previous battle that left him sore, and dodging the people who were hunting him.  
For the most part, he believed he had evaded his enemies, at least long enough for a day or two. Solider 76 was certain he had just enough time to patch up his gear, get some sleep, and plan his next moves.  
After rummaging through office drawers for keys and abandoned computers for old messages and information, he found a small room that had nothing much more than a dusty, old bunk.

An old room for a commander. A room he had stayed in decades ago.

He kicked off his boots by the bed and draped his pack, belt, and jacket on the metal frame. A bit of sleep was necessary. A few hours of shut eye should serve his old mind well. After further undressing, he was in his undershirt and boxers, his visor gently placed on the floor beside his boots.

Without the visor, he didn’t see the smoke seeping in from underneath the door as he dusted off the mattress.  
  
76’s reflexes must have been destroyed by sleep-deprivation because the next thing he realizes is the press of thick leather and fabric against his backside and a clawed glove reaching up the front of his neck, a talon threatening his jugular.

“Ah, isn’t this a sight. I had not realized your jacket wasn’t glued to your skin, mi viejo amigo.” The dark voice resonated in 76’s head, making him gasp as the talons held his throat. “It’s good to see you, **Jack**.”  
  
“Gabriel, what are you doing here,” Jack let out, careful of his words. They may have been ex-lovers, but the man behind him was far more dangerous than just an ex.  
  
“Upon finding your tracks, I figure I would just come by to put an end to your life, but now, seeing this, I am wondering if I can’t have a bit of fun, cariño?” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear, his mask moved just enough so that Jack can feel his breath and lips ghosting over his jaw. Jack felt remorse, he missed this man, but this also wasn’t the same Gabriel he remembered. Jack’s body was wanting, and while a stronger mind would have said no, a sleep deprived brain had much less will power. Jack leaned into Gabriel’s clothed body, gasping as the talon’s scrapped at his collar bone. Jack received a low chuckle as he was shoved down onto the hard mattress.

Jack rolled over to see a cloud of smoke before Gabriel emerged from it, naked, immediately pinning Jack to the mattress with a large, rough hand. “You were always so needy, cariño,” Gabriel snickered before Jack bombarded his lips with a rough, biting kiss.

The kiss was like drowning. Smoke filled Jack’s mouth and lungs, and he couldn’t escape. But Jack didn’t want to escape, he wanted more. It continued as Gabriel ripped off Jack’s shirt and boxers. Jack would have to go commando for a while, but that was the last thing on his mind and he pulled his mouth away to breath, smoke leaving his lips. “Gabi, please,” he gasped out, blue eyes hazy with lust.

Gabriel felt a scar along Jack’s lips. “In due time, my needy cariño.” Gabriel’s other hand moved down to spread Jack’s cheeks, a finger ringing around Jack’s hole, “No matter how old we get, you still need someone to satisfy you.”

“Wa-wait, lube,” Jack gasped out as Gabriel prods at his hole.  
Gabriel scoffed, “Do you think I care?” He looked over to see Jack’s pack. Gabriel’s smoke brought it over and dumped its contents out on top of Jack, who let out a groan. Gabriel eyed a bottle of gun oil, presumably for the repairs on Jack’s pulse rifle. Gabriel grabbed it and shoved everything else off the bed to roll away. Jack let out a protest that was quickly silenced by two of Gabriel’s fingers being shoved into his mouth.

Jack groaned and whimpered as Gabriel shoved two other, now lubed, fingers into Jack’s ass. The stretch was still painful, but the smooth motions of the fingers moving in and out and exploring Jack’s passage quickly replace that pain with sweet pleasure.

Jack sucked on Gabriel’s fingers like his life depended on it as Gabriel scissored him open. “Greedy slut,” He grunted as he pulled out both hands and flips both of them so Gabriel was laying on his back with Jack on top of him, a strong hand gripping Jack’s wrists behind his back. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my prick.”  
Heat spread over Jack’s cheeks and neck as shaky legs supported him just enough to position himself over Gabriel’s weeping erection. Jack lowered himself on it with a long groan, trying to slowly adjust to the wide stretch of Gabriel’s large girth. However, Gabriel was having none of that as he used his hand gripping Jack’s wrists to pull Jack down flush with his body. Jack’s strangled cry of pain and pleasure was music to Gabriel’s ears.

“Vamos, vamos. Hazlo,” Gabriel egged Jack on as the latter started to push himself up. While Jack’s moans and struggling were gorgeous to watch; after a while, Gabriel felt this was too slow for his taste. “Heh, getting old, cariño?” Gabriel put his free hand on Jack’s hip, gripping hard to hold Jack up just enough to thrust hard and fast into Jack’s entrance. Both men let out pleasured groans, Jack writhing and gasping, fueling Gabriel further.

Jack leaned over, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck, breathing in the scent of smoke. With the feeling of fullness, the heady scent of sex and what could be mistaken for cigarettes, Jack could almost feel like this room was not decades abandoned; that Jack was back in the arms of his lover, back before all this mess. It was comforting and wonderful.  
  
He was so tired.

Gabriel moaned at the feeling of Jack’s tight ass, Jack’s cock leaking onto his belly as Jack breathed into Gabriel’s neck. He almost didn’t notice the drool on his shoulder. “Of course you would enjoy being used like this, cariño.” When Jack didn’t let out a moan in response to his dirty comments, Gabriel slowed his thrusting. He released Jack’s wrists, which didn’t move from their crossed position, and moved his hand to cup Jack’s face. Gabriel turned his head just enough to see Jack’s eye lids and a slack jaw. “Puta,” Gabriel hissed out. He flipped them over roughly to jostle Jack awake, leaning over Jack’s prone body. Jack, however, did not wake up, his head lolling to the side with drool slipping down his cheek.  
  
Gabriel gritted his teeth but stopped as he admired the soft look of the old man’s face before him. He looked peaceful. Gabriel’s expression softened as he pulls out of Jack. The Reaper felt conflicted. Part of him burned of hatred of the Strick-Commander… But another part of him loved Jack still. He wanted to kill the man before him, but maybe not. He always got distracted from his goal of killing Soldier 76, but maybe those distractions were because that small part of him that still wanting Jack alive.  
  
Gabriel watched Jack’s chest slowly raise and fall before planting a soft kiss on Jack’s lips and removing himself from the bed. A cloud of smoke formed around him as he donned his Black façade. He left the room, needing to get away and thing about the warm feeling in his usually cold, dead heart.

 


End file.
